


you're the only thing that's going on in my mind

by joshlersins (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr prompts [10]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/joshlersins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked: <i>"sugar daddy Josh!!"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	you're the only thing that's going on in my mind

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooo im back
> 
> multiple tw for demeaning names (bitch, slut, etc); they're sexually pleasuring for both of them in this one but just watch out for that

you know, when he was fifteen, he had dreams.

big dreams. he was gonna go to college, make his mom proud, maybe get a scholarship or two on a basketball ride.

he’s got two accomplished; he didn’t quite nail the whole scholarship, and he’s up to his ears in debt, but he made it to college and he’s making his mama proud.

well, she wouldn’t be so proud if she found out what he was doing to pay off that debt.

at fifteen, he had dreams. but now, he’s twenty-one and he knows his dreams were sort of foolish, and he’s someone’s sugar baby. he lies, says he has a good job and she believes him because he’s always been a good kid. what wasn’t there to believe about her sweet, innocent baby tyler?

he never meant to get into it, but hey. it was a spam e-mail for a website that he’d accidentally clicked on once upon a time, and the bright, candy pink logo caught his eye.

next thing you know, he’s singing up to be a sugar baby because hey, he’s attractive. he knows it. attractive in a too-gangly, clumsy sort of way, but attractive all the same.

attractive enough to land a millionaire as his sugar daddy.

josh dun _is_ attractive, that’s for sure. josh dun is attractive and josh dun is loaded and maybe josh dun is living off daddy’s money, but he’s a godsend for tyler.

he pays his debt, pays his bills while he lets him live in a penthouse suite of an apartment with him.

and all he has to do is be arm candy. well, he also has to bend over backwards and get fucked in every room of the apartment on a near-daily basis and call josh all sorts of kinky names he never dreamed he’d be using, but he gets off on it. the more money the better, and josh is _good_ at fucking him.

it’s a win-win situation for the both of them. tyler dolls up, prances around the apartment, gets paid to be fucked good and taken care of while he juggles college. he likes it.

he likes josh, too. but sometimes, josh is busy with his work and he can’t give all of his undivided attention to his darling little sugar baby; this is one of those times.

he’s been hard for half an hour and josh isn’t letting up from his workload.

he’s sucking obnoxiously on the end of a lollipop, leaning over the edge of the couch and trying fruitlessly to catch josh’s attention. he sucks a little louder, but josh doesn’t so much as glance at him.

so tyler puts his chin on josh’s shoulder and ignores the urge to rut up against the back of the couch. “what are you doing?”

“just working, princess.” he clicks away at his keyboard, typing something into an opened e-mail document on his computer. “what do you need?”

“oh, nothing.” he crosses around and perches on the edge of the couch next to josh, pressing their thighs together as he looks curiously over his screen; josh allows him a tiny smile and reaches up a hand, ruffles it through his hair fondly.

tyler pushes up into his touch, resting a perfectly-manicured hand on josh’s thigh and rubbing his thumb in a small circle as he sucks harder on his lollipop. “takin’ a break any time soon?” he pouts, flicking his tongue out and blinking perfectly-lacquered eyelashes at him.

“don’t think so. what do you _want_ , if you don’t need anything?” josh asks, tipping his chin up to watch him wrap his tongue around his lollipop; there’s the edge of a grin on his lips as he sucks the candy back into his mouth.

“nothin’. just curious, is all,” he mumbles, licking his lips hungrily as he inches his hand up higher on josh’s thigh. he leans in, slightly, popping the lollipop against his bottom lip, cherry red and spit-slick.

“princess, c’mon, what do you need?” he glances down at tyler’s hand on his thigh; he shifts around, digs his hand around in his pocket and pulls out his wallet. he takes his credit card and holds it out to him, eyes returning to busily scanning his screen. “buy whatever you like, honey, i need to finish this up here.”

“wait,” tyler laughs, pushing his hand away and pressing the lollipop against his lip; josh looks at him in confusion, stuffing his card back into his wallet and tossing it onto the cushion next to him. “i just want you, is all.”

his hand is creeping back up josh’s thigh, slowly rolling over his clothed cock; josh raises an eyebrow and ignores his movements entirely, returning to typing up his e-mail. “who’s gonna pay for all that expensive shit of yours if you interrupt me from working? you’re certainly not going to.”

tyler huffs, pouts, sticks the candy back into his mouth. “c’mon. you can take five minutes, right?” he’s making a rather compelling argument with the way he’s moving his palm, and he pops the button on josh’s jeans open with a quick flick of his fingers.

“we both know it won’t just be five minutes, and you’re asking for trouble.” he swats at tyler’s hand, and he retracts it slightly, only to return palming him just a second later.

“c’mon, joshie. you work so hard all the time –“ he pauses as he pulls down his zipper, twirls his tongue around his candy. “you can take a break and let me make you feel good.”

“tyler, i said no.” but he makes no attempt to push away his hand as he snakes it into the front of his pants, cupping him through his boxers. “i’m busy. go play with yourself if you’re that desperate.”

“i’m not desperate,” tyler sniffs, ignores the fact that he is; he’s been hard for the better part of half an hour and he doesn’t appreciate being ignored. he twirls his lollipop over his tongue and smiles around it as an idea occurs to him. “pretty please? i’ll blow you.”

his eyelashes flutter over his cheeks as he bats his eyes, hollowing his cheeks in his best attempt to appear seductive; josh groans inwardly, slamming his laptop shut and placing it haphazardly on the coffee table.

he yanks at tyler’s bicep, sprawling him over his thighs. “look, you little slut,” he murmurs, and tyler whines softly as he cups his ass in his hands. he hurriedly yanks down the zipper on his jeans and shucks them down enough to expose his ass; he’s clad in tight black, lacy panties, and josh laughs as he runs his thumb underneath the hem. “when i say i’m busy, i mean that i’m fucking busy.”

tyler whimpers as josh snaps the hem of his panties against his skin, candy falling out of his mouth and hitting the floor.

“i’m giving you fifteen for being a whore,” josh decides, rests his palm on his ass and breathes in deep through his nose. “count, bitch.”

he brings his hand down hard, and tyler moans, bucks up against his thigh; he pants, shakily murmuring “one,” at the same time josh smacks his ass again in the same spot. “t-two.”

another against the same spot; he lets out a shaking moan, whispering “ _three_.”

four, five, six, all against the same spot; he whimpers, shakes, and tears begin to pool hot in his eyes. it burns, aches so good, and he’s bucking helplessly against josh’s thigh, leaking into his panties. “seven,” he chokes out against the mind-numbing pleasure, and josh caresses his red, burning skin. he picks his hand up, licks his palm, and brings it down against his ass twice in quick succession.

tyler squeals, eyes rolling back into his head as he grinds his aching, leaking cock against his leg. “e- _eight_. n-nine.”

“good boy.”

another smack, and tyler moans luridly, arching back into his touch as he whimpers, “ten.”

his hand runs over his skin; it’s hot to the touch, already bruising up, and tyler whines. “five more, tyler. can you handle five?” he waits for tyler’s disjointed nod. “there we go. such a little slut, huh? getting off on your ass being beat?”

he switches to his other cheek, brushes his thumb over his pale, untouched skin; tyler shudders, and josh palms his ass for a quick second before retracting his hand. it’s the softest hit yet when he lands it against his skin, but it still makes tyler whimper deep in the back of his throat as he rocks against josh’s thigh. “e- _eleven_ ,” he spits.

another hit against the same spot, harder; a breathy gasp falls past tyler’s lips, tears spilling down his cheeks as he chokes out “ _tw-twelve_.”

“three more, slut. can you handle that, or are you gonna come in your panties like the filthy whore you are?” josh’s voice is bored, monotonous, as he roughly palms his ass again, forcing out a tiny moan. “if you come, you’re gonna regret it, tyler. you’re already in so much trouble for being greedy, aren’t you?”

tyler nods, and josh smiles, smacks his ass again. he groans lowly, pushing his face against the couch cushion as he mumbles, “ _thirteen_.”

“two more.” _smack_. it echoes around the room and tyler gasps, hands spasming where they’re clutching white-knuckled at the couch cushion above his head.

“fourteen,” he manages to get out, low and breathy as more tears leak down his cheeks. the force of his hits only spreads his legs further, forces him harder up against the couch; his back dips beautifully and josh hits him once more, softer than the one before. “fif- _fif_ -fift _een_ ,” he’s stuttering, skin red and raw as josh runs a hand over his handiwork. he’s almost at his breaking point; josh wants to push him more, give him twenty instead, but he’s not about to go back on his word.

he trails his fingertips up from the curve of his bruised ass to his lower back. “go get on the bed,” he instructs. “be undressed by the time i get in there or you’ll get more. understand?”

tyler shakily nods, hastily wiping away his tears and fumbling out of josh’s lap; his knees nearly buckle as he stumbles his way over to josh’s room, ass stinging so bad it hurts to even so much as walk.

true to his word, by the time josh enters the room and closes the door behind him, tyler’s spread out across his bed sheets; he’s clad in only the tight black lingerie that hug his every dip and curve perfectly. josh would know; he bought them with tyler in mind, for just a moment like this, so he can tear them apart with his bare hands.

“such a naughty little slut, ty,” josh purrs as he walks over to his dresser; tyler hears the clink of metal and he shudders. when josh turns around, he has a pair of handcuffs spread between two hands.

oh, he’s so _fucked_.

his breathing hitches as josh crawls onto the bed, roughly shoving his thighs apart and slipping between; he involuntarily lets out a little whimper as his sensitive skin is forced rough against the sheets. he holds out a wrist, ignoring the pain, and josh laughs. “you’re getting used to this. might have to find something else to do with you.”

still, he slips it around his skin and clicks it into place. it’s almost too tight, but he doesn’t dare complain, not when josh is angry with him; he loops the chain around the headboard and clicks the other cuff around tyler’s other wrist.

tyler experimentally flexes his wrists, and josh presses their chests together; he slides his lips up the line of his jaw and pauses at his ear to murmur, “sluts don’t get to touch.”

he makes a pained, timid noise as josh’s hands press his hips down against the mattress; he wiggles, slightly, but stays still when josh lands a sharp smack against his inner thigh. “hold still, bitch. don’t make me tell you again.”

he chokes out a tiny ‘sorry’ as teeth latch onto his throat, josh already working a bruise into his skin as his hands curve over his thighs, spreading them as far as they’ll go. he moves to cup tyler’s bruised ass, ignoring his indignant gasp as he kisses over his throat and asks, “have i told you how much i love your ass lately, ty?”

he shakes his head feebly, moaning softly as josh yanks his panties to the side and traces his index over his entrance. he pulls his hand up to spit over his finger before bringing it back down, pushing into him without warning; tyler gasps, teeth threatening to break the skin on his lip as they dig in sharp to hold back as much noise as possible.

“stop holding back, slut. let me hear you. i know you wanna scream.”

he releases his lip to let out another gasp, followed by a moan as the tip of josh’s index prods his prostate; he squirms away from the almost too-good feeling, but josh smacks his thigh again, biting sharply at his collarbone. “hold still or i’ll fucking leave you cuffed here, bitch, i swear to god.”

another broken apology as josh jams his finger harder against his prostate. “i think,” he muses, pulling back enough to look tyler in the eye; anger burns deep within their murky depths, and tyler swallows at the intensity of his stare as josh rocks his finger into him slowly. “your record is three. right?” a quick nod. “we’re aiming for four. can my slut come four times? i think he can.”

tyler panics, twisting his hips underneath his palm. “josh –“

josh grunts, aims another hard smack against his thigh as he forcefully shoves his finger against tyler’s prostate; it effectively cuts off his panic, eyes rolling back into his head as he gasps. “shut the fuck up, tyler, or i swear to god, i’ll leave you cuffed here for the next week and you won’t come once.”

tyler moans suddenly as he slides in another finger, rocking the tips of both into him and hitting his sweet spot at just the right angle to make him nearly shriek out with pleasure. josh slides down the bed a little, hooks one of tyler’s legs over his shoulder and then the other. “i’m gonna blow you, but don’t you fucking come until i say so.”

he makes another tiny noise at the sound of his voice, rough and irate. josh pulls out both of his fingers and slips down some more until he’s eye-level with tyler’s cock. it’s pretty, flushed cherry-red at the tip and already beading with pre-come; he laughs, bends and kisses the head. “so eager already.”

tyler nods frantically, resisting the urge to buck up against his lips. josh ignores the movement, only presses his hips harsher against the mattress; he sucks the tip of his cock past his lips and drags his tongue softly over his slit. tyler whines, high and desperate, and josh pops off a second later, a string of saliva connecting his lips to tyler’s cock.

it’s only to narrow his eyes and slide the underside of his dick over his tongue. he half expects josh to say something to him, but nothing comes out of his mouth; he only parts his lips again and sinks down the head, swirling his tongue as he takes more of him deeper into his mouth.

he moans, loud and rough, head tilting back to face the ceiling as josh sucks him down; his nose brushes over his abdomen a second later, the tip of his cock hitting the back of his throat, and tyler chokes on his own spit. he’s still coughing by the time josh works a finger inside him, touching over his prostate while mouthing languidly over his head.

he slides his arm over tyler’s abdomen and works the tip under his lips, using his other hand to slowly jerk off what’s not in his mouth. he bobs his head to meet his fist, pressing tyler to the bed when he tries to buck up with a sharp moan; he pants, heat already coiling deep inside his stomach. he’s so _close_ , already, and josh isn’t helping with the way he’s swirling his tongue around his head.

“sir, i gotta come,” tyler babbles, almost incoherent as his hips press up fruitlessly against the hand laid over his lower stomach, pinning him in place. josh chases him, rolling his finger and thrusting up against his prostate; the most _delicious_ noise tears out of tyler’s throat, coupled with the clink of the handcuffs rolling against the bars as tyler’s hands ball up into fists.

“shut the fuck up. you don’t decide that,” josh pops off again to murmur, eyes narrowing once more; he slows his movements, watches as tyler grows more and more desperate underneath his tongue as he pumps his finger in and out of him. he blows him for a second more, lapping at his slit before he kisses the head and growls, still fucking him on his finger, “come right fucking now.”

he doesn’t need to be told more than once. tyler’s vision goes white as he whines and comes undone, dick pulsing erratically where josh has begun to slowly jack him off. his come lands in sticky spurts in his mouth and over the lower half of his face; he swallows what landed in his mouth, sliding his lips over tyler’s head and rubbing his prostate as he bucks his hips up feebly and comes down. he’s panting, writhing already, but josh isn’t finished with him just yet.

“good boy. three more,” josh compliments as he drags his index under his lower lip, collecting the come spattered there and sucking it into his mouth. he’s returns to lazily jerking him, thrusting his finger into him and barely brushing against where he needed him most. tyler’s skin twitches as he whines out in sensitivity. “can you handle three more?”

tyler nods feebly.

“use your words, bitch.”

“yes, sir,” tyler chokes, eyes nearly rolling back into his head as josh steadily pumps into him with one finger, barely brushing his prostate.

josh smiles, slips in another finger. “of course you can. you’d do anything to make me proud,” he praises, before spitting on tyler’s hole for extra lube. he begins pounding them into him, dragging against his prostate; the sound tyler makes is bordering onto a shriek as he writhes underneath josh’s arm spread over his hips, still pinning him to the mattress. he pounds him relentlessly, biting purple marks into the skin over his hips and laughing when tyler groans so low his throat stings.

his hips twist underneath josh’s arm, and josh simply chases him, presses against his prostate even harder and begins roughly massaging the bundle of nerves.

tyler twitches, drooling over his bottom lip as he cries out josh’s name like a mantra amidst a string of curses, ‘sir’s, and ‘master’s; josh barely catches the frayed sentence he spits next. “gonna _come_ –“

“come,” josh growls. it’s simple, voice rough as he relentlessly pounds into him with two fingers; he manages to slide in a third despite tyler’s bucking and writhing, releasing the hand over his abdomen to wrap it around his dick.

he only gets in one short stroke before tyler’s crying out “ _master_ –“ and coming all over josh’s fist in hot, sticky spurts; he’s panting, already exhausted, twitching feebly as josh wrings his dick, milking him for all he’s worth.

“good boy,” josh praises, kisses a mark over his hip before dragging his fingers out. “two more, ty. can you handle it? i know you can, baby. such a slut for me, hm?”

tyler mumbles his name softly, fragile and barely there; there’s tear tracks staining his cheeks and smudging his once-perfect make up. josh jerks him slowly for a minute or two despite his whining, and he slowly begins to harden in his palm. “good boy. there’s my good little slut.”

he whimpers, and josh laughs, unwrapping his hand from around his cock and pulling himself up to his knees. he slides between tyler’s thighs, hitching them up around his waist with both hands, before stroking himself once.

he dips his head to spit on tyler’s hole again, nudging the tip between his cheeks. tyler twitches, blinking black-smeared eyes up at josh; his lips are bitten and raw, swollen, and josh smirks. he looks wonderful.

he looks even more wonderful when his head is thrown back and he’s moaning so _loud_ , so lurid, as josh slowly pushes the tip of his cock into him. josh can’t help the groan he lets out as he slowly buries himself up to the hilt; tyler sobs brokenly, hips twitching as josh’s thighs press against the underside of his.

“oh – _fuck_ ,” tyler whimpers as josh gently begins to ease himself backwards; his legs tighten around his waist, hands flying up to twist in the sheets above his head. “oh, oh, _oh_ – _sir_ , oh, _god_ –“

he’s always been so responsive, so sensitive; josh drops down to his forearms, placed on either side of his head, and watches him gasp as he pulls himself almost all of the way out.

and then he slams back in, and the delirious noise tyler makes is almost enough for him to come on alone.

“oh, _sir_ ,” tyler sobs, unable to get much more out. “mm, _nnngh_ –“

his lips part and josh laughs gently, presses their foreheads together as he pulls back out. he slams back into him hard, and tyler begins sobbing; they’re heaving, quaking sobs that shake his whole body as his fingers twitch feebly, grasping at the pristine white sheets.

josh hums slightly, building a bruising, relentless pace; he gets a hand between their thighs and grasps for tyler’s dick, laughing softly when he jolts and gasps, more drool spilling past his lips.

his lips. red and shiny, spit-slick and bruised, swollen and all josh’s. he dips his head as he jerks him off slow at a pace that doesn’t match the hardness of his hips slamming into him, melding their mouths together.

tyler doesn’t kiss back much; he tries, he does, but his mouth keeps falling open as he moans and writhes and gasps, and josh swallows up every single one of his noises. especially when he gets right on the edge and begins desperately moaning “gotta _come_ , gotta _come_ –“ into his opened mouth.

“beg for it, sugar,” josh growls, nipping at his bottom lip, and tyler simply begins sobbing.

a tsunami tide of words fall past his lips that josh has trouble keeping up with as he thrusts steadily into him, pumping him slowly with one hand. “please, sir, _please_! i’ve been so good for you, needa _come_ , need you to fuck me ‘till i _come_! _please_ , sir, _please_!”

josh merely hums, kisses the tip of his nose as he fucks into him harder. “come, then,” he murmurs simply, reaching blindly within himself for the rest of his splintering composure.

tyler groans, grinding down against his cock; he tightens suddenly with a loud shriek, and josh groans, burying his teeth in his shoulder as tyler spills messily over his fist again. josh lessens up on his brutal rhythm, fucks him slower and more gentle as he peppers kisses up his throat.

“there’s three,” josh murmurs, and his voice is dripping with pride as he drags a finger through the mess on his stomach. he doesn’t pull out, only keeps his thrusts slow and calm as tyler shakes from oversensitivity, sobbing when josh brushes his prostate. “doin’ good, princess. can you do one more for me?”

“ _josh_ , please, no more – mm _, ah_ ,” he gasps, drooling all over himself yet again; his eyes roll back into his head as josh snaps his hips into him.

“one more, doll, and you’re done,” another slow, drawn-out roll of his hips. “can you handle it?”

“ _nngh_ –“

“i’m gonna take that as a yes,” josh chokes out, snapping his hips into him and picking back up into his relentless pounding. he shifts tyler’s legs, hoists him up higher, fucks in at a different angle; tyler shrieks, fingers clutching desperately at the pillow above his head as he cries, tears mixing with the saliva coating the lower half of his face.

 _“sir, sir, sir,”_ is the only thing he can manage to get out besides moans and whines and shouts of near-agony; one slips out every time josh thrusts back into him, and josh laps it up, attaching his lips to tyler’s throat and sucking in another bruise.

he only gets a few more frantic thrusts before he loses his finesse, and he comes, pulling nearly all the way out as his body shakes; he groans, come spilling inside tyler, most of it dribbling out of him to hit the sheets underneath his ass.

tyler can’t even moan as josh wraps a hand around his dick, shaking through the aftershocks; he jerks him off quick and messy, and tyler only groans ‘ _josh’_ in a high-pitched, cracking voice when he comes in weak and feeble spurts.

“jesus,” josh groans from somewhere above him.

distantly, he registers that he’s pulled out and left the bed; something cold hits his stomach and he squeaks in surprise, shying away from the new sensation.

“ssh, baby. let me wash you off.”

he cracks open his gritty eyes, gazing down at his stomach; josh is gently wiping away the come with a wet washcloth, and he groans softly.

“bathtime, sugar,” josh murmurs, and there’s strong arms under his back and the undersides of his knees. he closes his eyes, leaning into josh’s chest as he carries him into the bathroom. “are you okay, ty? did i hurt you?”

“nuh-uh,” is the only thing tyler can get out. he feels kind of like he got hit by a freight train; he manages to kiss josh’s throat, cuddling closer to his chest.

“that’s good, baby.” the sound of rushing water hits his ears, and a fluorescent glow casts warm over his skin. “it’s not too hot, but it might sting, okay?”

tyler yawns, before nodding softly, and josh lowers him gently into the tub; he hisses, arching away from the water as it hits the bruises and red marks spread over his ass.

the burn only lasts for a second before it fades into white noise, and tyler feels more awake as the warmth envelopes his tired bones. he leans into the water up to his chin, and josh crouches by the tub, running a hand through his damp hair. “how do you feel?”

“like i just got run over,” tyler croaks, but he’s smiling.

josh snorts. “last time you interrupt me while i’m working, hm?”

“don’t know,” tyler grins cheekily. “i kinda liked it.”

“i’ll keep that in mind. now turn around, let me wash your hair. it’s filthy.”

“your fault.”

“yeah, yeah.”


End file.
